


firemoon and memories

by Firemoon_and_starlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sad Tauriel, The Hobbit - Freeform, after battle of the five armies, firemoon and starlight, firemoons and memories, kili - Freeform, kiliel - Freeform, tauriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/pseuds/Firemoon_and_starlight
Summary: It has been countless years since The battle of five armies. lives were lost and the pain remains, especially for a certain elf maiden.





	firemoon and memories

FIREMOON AND MEMORIES

Countless years had passed, but the memories and pain where still there. Sometimes when it seemed lke it would never end. Tauriel would take long walks in the forest to clear her mind. This happened to be one of those nights. It was Autumn in Mirkwood, and the leaves were beginning to change. Autumn, it was the time of year when she had met him. Kili, a dwarf that had been taken prisoner. He was so different than anybody she had ever met, he was so young and adventurous, ready to take on life.

Their conversation had started with a rune stone, a gift from his mother, a promise that he would come back to her…

She had saved his life in Laketown, and he had saved her life, but in exchange for his. She tried to shake the memory, Kili dying right in front of her and being completely helpless to do anything.

She broke into a run through the dark forest she knew so well. She stopped at the bottom of a tree and looked up in search of stars. She couldn't see any through the thick canopy of leaves. Starlight she thought 'it is memory, precious and pure.' Yet it was memories that had brought her out here tonight.

So she decided to climb a tree in search of the night sky. Within seconds she had reached the top. And there it was huge, red, and gold it was it filled the sky. Unprepared for the sight before her she gasped,

"a fire moon…." "Oh, Kili" she whispered as silent tears ran down her cheek. "Kili, please come back to me" she pleaded "please." But she knew it was hopeless he couldn't come, he had gone to the halls of his fathers.

There she sat crying for who knows how long, she wished to tell him that, yes she could have loved him. But she knew she couldn't. She wished that this pain would leave but she didn't want to forget, to forget him, for as long as she remember him in memory he would never truly be gone.


End file.
